Changes
by thewarriorinside
Summary: How the much the Ed boys changed. Slash so no Flames! Plz R&R!


**An EEn'E Fan Fic. CAUTION CONTAINS SLASH AND UN RELATED EVENTS! ENJOY! Plz R&R Thank you! NO FLAMES BECAUSE YOU WERE WARNED!**

As usual in Peach Creek County, Eddy was trying to scam someone out of their allowance. Eddy always had Ed and DD (Edd) wrappedinto his crazy schemes that never worked. But now-a-days are a little different. Eddy was trying to scam Jimmy and Sarah today. "Come Right Up! See the Amazeing Astronomical Animals of Tomorrow!" He yelled while standing on a cardboard in a stripe suite that was yellow and white. He wore a a red bow tie while a cane was in his hand.

"C'mon Sarah! Let's see the animals of tomorrow."

"I don't know Jimmy. Looks pretty suspicious to me."

"C'mon Sarah! It will be a joy!"

"Okay, Jimmy!" Sarah still suspicious.

"Only 1 dollar each." Eddy greeted them.

"I pay after I'm satisfied." Sarah said with a smirk as she and Jimmy went through the curtains that led to the fake exhibit.

"Cheapskates." Eddy mumbled to himself as he sat down on the box. "Eddy this does seem quite childish." DD said as he appeared like he pop out of nowhere. "We're not kids anymore Eddy. We're about 16yrs. old." DD sat down right next to Eddy who was looking down at his shoes. "I know, but Ed begged me." Eddy sighed.

Eddy has grown a lot since Jr. High. He has grown tall, his just like an inch smaller than DD, he was still the shortest of the 3 boys. His hair still had 3 distinctive spikes on his head. His hair was pretty much a spiky mess all over his head. His voice was a lot less irritating when he yelled to the top of his lungs. Eddy usually wore a black hoodie that was a touch lighter than his dark black spikes. He also usually wore black cargo pants and had chains stuck to it. He wore black sneakers with pure white strings. He changed into a serious guy since the days of scamming, but he smiled alot with his friends. All the funky stuff that were probably from the 70's were gone from his room and left in their place dark colored furniture that was more modern. He stop acting like he was a irresistible guy, which actually helped him stop being selfish too. Which earned him less hate from people in his school.

"Now I think they should be running out of there any minute. Even though those 2 have grown, Jimmy was still afraid of everything that didn't look Innocent." DD said and he continue "And Sarah will still beat the crap out of Ed. Where is he, Eddy?" DD looked up at Eddy when he asked this question. "He want to dress up as... the... Oh Shit!" Eddy realized what was going to happen, he jumped onto his feet and almost fell back. (They cuss often now, well kind of depend on their mood I guess.) As if on cue they saw the tent fall down in thrashes.(The tent that had the exhibit in it.)  
Sarah jumped up out of the fallen fabric while pulling Jimmy out with her holding hands. Like always. "Ed?" DD asked as he and Eddy ran to the fallen tent to try and find their clueless friend. "Ed!" They started to panic a bit until they saw some of the fabric of the tent lift up to form a tall figure. DD let out a sigh of relief and Eddy gave an angry glare as he pulled the sheet off of his friend. "Ed! You dumb-ass! You almost gave me a fucking heart-attack!" Eddy said in fury. DD laughed quietly at this. Eddy was huffing steam as he try to calm down. "Oh, gosh Eddy. I didn't mean to make you worry." Ed said.

Ed that lovable lunk-head had change a bit. He was still taller than his companions, he almost 7ft. tall now actually. He became a little smarter but he was still clueless. He always knows his friends emotions even if you can't read it on their face. He had his trademark uni-brow still and his hair was still as red as it has ever been. It grew out from that old buzz cut that he had when he was little. He still wore along green coat that was cut off just before his ankles. He wore a white t-shirt and he wore very dark blue jeans that were baggy. Ed wore black tennis-shoes with green shoe strings. He still stunk all the time but he took a bath at least once every month. When he was littler he hardly took a bath once a year. Ed still believed in all those stupid monster stuff.

"Well, you did...DD what you laughing at!" Eddy demanded as he turned around to look at DD. "Oh...Nothing just something...that...happened earlier." DD said in between his chuckles. That earned him a glare from Eddy. DD stop his laughter a while later, then he said "Lets clean this up so we don't get in trouble." "Nah! I don't think I will. I am going home to get out of this old monkey suit." Eddy smirked as he walked to his house that was across the street. "Eddy?" DD looked at him as he cross his arms. Eddy stopped and turn around with his I'm joking face as he returned to help the others. After they cleaned up Eddy stood and said "Seriously I got to get out of this suit. It doesn't feel right. I'll come back after I change. Its still noon I suspect." Eddy said as he examined the sky before running off to his house. (Oh and I forgot to mention he is very smart now. But not as smart as DD still.) DD looked at Eddy before yelling after him "We'll be at my house Eddy!" Eddy just wave to them to let them know that he got that. DD is still kind of in awe about how years change a great deal in a person.

DD hadn't change much either, he was still the brainiac at school. The smartest kid known at their school actually. The teachers pretty much like him best too, since well he listens. He now usually wore a black hat that looked almost identical to the one he wore as a kid. His blond hair isn't covered much or tucked underneath the hat. It's like he just places his hat firmly on top of his head. Nothing was actually done much to his hair. He wore an orange hoodie with 2 black snakes in the front. He wore navy blue cargo pants, and he wore dark red tennis-shoes with pure white strings. He still the most responsible one, but he became a little less obedient to his parents since his parents are not there most of the time. He doesn't try to find the sticky notes. He just go to a room and pick up the obvious ones and he waits like till night time before doing them. He stopped saying stuff in scientific terms. He had no more gape in his teeth. He cared for everybody still and he gets caught up into things by his friends. He is just so cute in my mind. Well maybe he change a little more than I expected.

DD told Ed "Lets go Ed. Its going to be a while." DD started walking over to his house which wasn't faraway. "Okie dokie DD." said Ed as he followed DD. Once inside his house Ed actual good sense of something in his friend. DD sighed as soon as he closed the door behind them. They went to the living room and sat down. "There's a sticky note on the arm chair DD." Ed said. DD just lift up a bit from his position, then he leaned back down into the couch. "Just throw it into the trashcan that's beside of you. I don't feel like doing anything right now." DD said as he looked at the TV and as he flipped through the channels. Ed picked up on his friend's emotion. He threw away the note, he wasn't use to his friend's attitude. He was use to the clean freak that kept pestering him to take a bath. "DD, are you angry or sad? You act different? You haven't been replaced by muck-monsters that are lying at the center of the earth to rid this world of BUTTER TOAST, have you?" Ed's random sayings of monster that were in the comic books he reads or TV shows he watches always made DD smile and chuckle. And this was no exception. "No, Ed. I just don't feel like listening to my parents anymore since they're never really here." DD just sighed. "Ed, what do you want to watch?" DD asked as he handed the remote to that lunkhead. That globule lunk head just took the remote and change it to one of his monster movie. "Movie good for Ed." Ed said as he became hooked onto the TV. DD smiled at this even though he didn't feel like smiling at all.

After 30 mins. into the movie, DD felt like he was going to die with boredom. _This can't really be good for Ed. _DD thought as he looked at his friend, who had his eyes glue to the TV. **Ding! Dong!** _That must be Eddy. _"Come in!" DD yelled. The door open with a more happy Eddy, since he was back into his original outfit. "I don't even see why I started to press the door bell anymore." He said as he walked in. "Ed? Your going to go blind if you keep your eyes glued to that thing." Eddy said as he saw his lunk head of a friend hugging the television. He had a questionable look on his face as he stared at his friend. "TVs good for Ed." Ed growled. "Whatever." Eddy said as he rolled his eyes. He just sat down next to DD. "Hey, Sock-head! Why aren't you running all over the place making sure you've done your chores?" Eddy asked as he kept his eyes on Ed. DD looked at Eddy than sighed, before he began to speak. "You know Eddy I haven't done that in along time. I just don't feel like it. They're going to be gone for months on end anyways." Eddy turned to look at him. Eddy was lifting his eyebrows. "You know, things have changed alot. You're not obsess with having everything sparkly clean anymore. Or being a goody too-shoes." DD just stared at Ed. "Somethings up DD. So what is it?" DD sighed once more and looked at Eddy with a blank expression. "I'm not the only one that change Eddy." Eddy laughed for a sec. then turned to DD to say "I know I have changed too. But, I think I became more mature or that was what my brother said over the phone. Don't you think I changed for the better? I mean I am not that annoying brat who thinks he was the best kid in the world." DD smiled and nodded. "But, your are ignoring my question. What's the matter DD?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't really know actually I just... I just... ummmm..." DD thought for amount then to finish his sentence "I just don't know I guess." DD glanced up at Eddy then Ed before returning to look at his shoes. Eddy looked concerned at this answer. _DD, your lying! Whats the madder? I wish you would tell m sheesh!_Eddy thought wishing he could ask but he knew that it wouldn't do him any good. **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! KNOCK! KNOCK!**"DORK! GET OUT HERE!" Someone yelled at the door. "What does Keven want? I have done nothing." DD whispered to himself confused. "I'll get it for you DD." Eddy said as he got up knowing by the way Keven sounded that he was ready to pick a fight. He gulped as he went to answer the door. He still doesn't know why he was scared of Keven. The last time Keven tried to beat him up, Eddy was the one that ended up unscathed. "Hello, Keven." Eddy said very calmly. "What the Hell did you do to my bike?!" Eddy looked over the pissed off Keven's shoulder. _Keven hasn't changed at all._ Eddy thought as he looked at the bike. It was a wreck with one wheel completely rolling away as the rest of the dented and bent metal stayed behind._ Why does he always blame me for that shit. He has noticed I changed but he always the jerk now. _Eddy thought as he inspected the bike from the doorway.

"What did you do?!" Keven said impatiently. "Nothing." Eddy looked at at the glare he was receiving. Keven was the same height as Eddy was. It seems like he hit puberty pretty quick, cause he stopped growing. "Yeah, Right Dork!" growled Keven. Eddy rolled his eyes as Keven raised his fist. Eddy look over Keven shoulder at that moment. "Johnny?" Eddy said as he looked at the sight. Keven turned around confused at what Eddy said. He was shocked "Johnny get away from that! Johnny come back here! JOHNNY!" Keven ran off chasing the big headed teen that was still carrying that plank of wood. DD walked up behind Eddy trying to see what happened. "Keven's a dumb-ass." Eddy whispered to his friend who was behind him. "Yeah, he is. He needs to stop blaming you." "I know he needs to. And its starting to really piss me off. I guess some shit never change." DD nodded. "C'mon Eddy we need to try and prile Ed off, before he goes blind." DD walked over to Ed as Eddy closed the door and followed.

"Ed! You're going to go blind!" Eddy yelled as he tried to pull Ed off. "Are you sure you don't need my help Eddy?" DD asked as he stood by. "Yeah, I'm sure." Eddy cliched his teeth as he did so. SLAM! "Eddy!" DD panic a bit out of concern. "TV good for Ed." Ed simply said as he still was connected to the screen. Eddy just ended up upside down on the couch. Ed had slung him against the wall. There was no way to get that lunkhead to think that TV was bad. DD sighed relief as he saw that Eddy was alright. "Ed! You're going to become blind if you keep this up!" DD growled as he marched up to Ed. DD shook his shoulders at first to give a chance to come back to his senses. DD was accidentally you can say punched in the stomach. DD took a while to catch his breath. DD glared at Ed now, you can tell that he was mad at Ed now. DD grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him up and slung him onto the couch. Ed landed on the couch with a force that knocked him out of breath for a sec. DD turned off the TV and stood in front of Ed with his hands on his hips.

Eddy who was still upside down on the couch stared at DD with shock and awe._ DD was suppose to be the weaker one out of the 3 of us. But, nobody could really throw Ed just so easy. I nobody could lift him when he was glued to the TV. Nobody,...but DD could?_"Ed!" DD called out to his friend. "I'm sorry DD." Ed whimper he always had done that which always has the same reaction. DD sighed and his hands fell to his side. Eddy rolled his eyes as Ed became full of happiness and he would hug DD. "Ed. Can you put me down and listen?" DD asked. Ed put DD down then sat. Eddy just turned right-side up as he stared at DD. _Somethings not right_. "Ed you need to start listening to us. You could of hurt someone. Now c'mon get up. Your sister is going to barge in any minute and drag you home." "I'm sorry DD." DD sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know you are Ed." he said sincerely. Than you could of guessed it cause at that moment Sarah walked in and demanded "Ed time to go home!" She grabbed his arm and Ed willingly followed her.

After the door slammed behind them DD plopped himself right next to Eddy. DD gave a long sigh as he looked at his shirt. Eddy was actually still a bit shock about what happened. He stared at DD for a bit then looked at the blank television screen. "Weird. I thought you would never have that much strength. Hmm I thought you were still kind of ... well you know." Eddy smiled as he Begin to look down. DD cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he looked at Eddy. "I guess you don't realize how much a person can change. And besides you can't Begin to believe how much muscles that I have gained from those scams of yours." Eddy just looked at DD then he looked away again. He hated being reminded of his selfishness as a kid. "You know me and Ed didn't really mind of how you acted just as long as you were willing to stay our friend. I mean our childhood would be boring if you weren't what you were. So don't be ashamed. That's why we have mistakes. So we can learn from them." Eddy smiled at this. DD was worried by this. "You know about your question earlier." Eddy stared at his friend a bit confused. "Hmmm! What about?" Eddy asked as he realized what he was talking about.

"I kind of lied... Wait no. I did lie. For 2 years and 1/2 I think. I have been thinking of something and it just started to effect my attitude and behavior. I been trying push it away. And that didn't work so I try not to act so different. But I kept running it in and out of my head." Eddy eyes widened at his friend's sadden face. DD started to look down at his shoes before continuing "I eventually stop caring about my parents or what they say, because of the series of logic that came with that thought. Like the one about germs and about being a teacher's pet. I try to seem like my norm... my regular self. I'm kind of stuck. I don't think before I act anymore. And..." DD paused. Eddy felt more concern. _And what? C'mon sock-head! I want to know so I can help. _"And that thought is actually a person who I know better than anyone. Someone I met when I first came to the Cul-da-sac."

Eddy smiled and leaned back. Staring at DD like you got to be kidding me. "Sounds like you in love...And you changed because of that." Eddy lost his smile with a sigh. "Same thing happen to me sock-head. You see when I went to stay at my brother's for a month during summer break a few years ago. I started to miss someone. I started saying something to that person than realized that that person was not there. 2 weeks later my brother really noticed this thing kept happening day after day there. He was off that day and wanted to talk to me about..." he took a big breath than continued. "I told him how I kept thinking about that person and how I forgot that the person wasn't with me. Then he asked about what happened after he left. After a good 2 hours or so, he told me that I had... fallen in love with that person. And why I felt horrible." Now it was DD who was looking at his companion with wide eyes of confusion. "He said that I was regretting the things that I had done. He told me that it sounded like I only gave a shit for myself. He told me to try and be more caring and less selfish. I was kind of shock of what he said but I knew he was right. For the remainder of the month I hung out with my brother even at his job as he teach me to be caring to others." DD looked away while he pondered. "I still was trying to change when I came back. And it looks like I succeeded at it. You can tell by just looking at me."

"So we both have similar reasons of why we changed." DD looked up at Eddy. Eddy lift his own head with a small grin and said "Yes." DD turned his head away. He was glad that no one had seen him blush. He done that every time Eddy grinned like that. Since well 2 years and 1/2. Eddy stood up trying to see DD's face. When DD cheeks became normal he turned around and asked "So... Who do you like?" DD made a very small grin. "1st tell me who you like." Eddy said as he raised a brow with a smile on his face. "I asked you 1st Eddy." DD said with the similar smile that Eddy had. "Alright! Alright! Keep your hat on I like..." Eddy moved closer to DD. "No, I love..." Eddy moved closer to DD and lifted his chin. Eddy kissed him on the top of his nose and said "You." Eddy let go of his chin and stepped back. Waiting for Edd's answer.

DD snapped out of his daze and said "I love..." DD suddenly jumped of the couch and wrapped his arms around him. He held him close in a hug than finished his answer "I love you too." DD looked into Eddy's eyes. They were sparkling with joy. Eddy wrapped his arms around DD's neck. He put his lips and pressed it against his own. And that was it right there. They were making out with passion. Eddy removed his lips and looked up at his now love and said "So we agree. That I love you and you love me." DD nodded. Then they were making out again.

**Kenny: _Awww! How cute! Are you going to get more descriptive?_**

**Me: Kenny what the Hell your not suppose to be anywhere around here.**

**Kenny:_ But here I am._**

**Me: Your not SUPPOSE to be in this story YOU DICKHEAD! GET OUT! YOUR IN SOUTH PARK STORIES ONLY DUMB-ASS! Sorry peoples.**

**Kenny: _I'm still not moving._**

**Me: Fine! Don't move I have something better in mind.**

**Kenny:_ What...OH SHIT!_ Bang!**

**Me: I know I'm a bastard but this is suppose to be a fic. for Ed, Edd, n Eddy fans.**

**THE END!**


End file.
